


When You Have A Bad Day

by kalliblast



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, Hugs, Mild Language, and kinda awkward bc thats how i think shizuo is, and shizuo is there to make her feel better, cooking fun!, im having that lonely hour oop, maybe a little self indulgent, reader is kinda going through it, these tags are so odd im sorry, two idiots who like each other who ignore that fact the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: You've been having a bad time and just need some fresh air and maybe a(kind, handsome, cool)friend to talk to.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

You’d say that for the most part, you had your life under control. Well, as under control as a broke college student can get- but you’re doing well in school! You have a great friend group, you socialize… you’d like to think you’re usually pretty put together.  


But you know nothing perfect can last forever. Everyone has shitty days they’d have to deal with eventually. You, on the other hand, had an uncharacteristically shitty week. The increasing amounts of school work you’ve gotten versus the decreasing amounts of sleep coupled with nightmares of things that didn’t even make sense was starting to get to you. You started to fall back on the good routine you created and this lack of self care caused you to just feel terrible overall. You’re “normal bad day” started to affect you more than you would like to admit and you ended up getting into a big fight with your roommate over something stupid, leaving your relationship with them moot. You felt like you wanted to scream, throw up, and cry at all once. But that would be less than ideal.  


You laid in your bed, letting these emotions bubble inside you until you were ready to punch something. Finally you got up, grabbing your phone and a pair of earbuds on the way out your bedroom. You slid your shoes on and walked out your door, accidentally shutting it a _little_ too hard on your way out.  


You need to take a walk. 

Most of the time if you needed to find Shizuo, he’d probably be patrolling the streets of Ikebukuro or working. This night was no different, except for the fact he found himself walking around a local park. For some reason it was a lot busier in town tonight than usual, which meant a lot louder and a lot more annoying. He walked with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips, noting how empty the park had gotten since he started walking in this area. Shizuo spotted a figure on a bench not too far from him and raised an eyebrow, wondering who else would still be out at this time. As he got closer, he realized he knew this person.  


After you practically jumped down the stairs, you started to walk in one direction, any direction as long as it was away from your house, until you ended up at the park. It was empty, quiet, and maybe not exactly safe but anywhere was better than being inside your room right now. You claimed a random bench and sat down, sticking your earbuds in and blasting the most cheesy love songs to get your mind off things. After some time you curled up on the bench and closed your eyes in an attempt to calm yourself. Everything felt still, and calm, it was nice-  


Until you got a tap on the shoulder. Your eyes flew open and you jumped up, letting out a yelp in your startled state.  


“Oops.”  


Your eyes darted up and you got a good look at the person who you assumed was trying to attack you. You let out a sigh, it was just Shizuo. If anything, you felt a bit safer knowing he was around here.  


Your hand was gripped over your fast beating heart and you took a few breaths to slow it back down again. Shizuo sheepishly looked off to the side, giving you a second to regain your composure.  


“Sorry. I tried calling your name, but you had headphones on.”  


Now calm, you began to scold him, “So you decided to give me a heart attack? I thought I was being robbed!”  


“I didn’t know you were sleeping. Also I would never rob you.”  


You rolled your eyes, “Yeah I know that-” You sighed, that nice peace you had earlier now formally interrupted. You slowly sat up and took your earbuds out, placing it on the bench next to you. You stretched, the wooden bench wasn’t quite comfortable but you had found nice refuge in it. Sadly, that was ruined.  


“Why are you sleeping on a bench, anyway? Did your roommate kick you out?”  


At the mention of your roommate, you almost got upset all over again. You frowned, shaking your head. “I wasn’t sleeping. I just needed to get outside for a bit.”  


“So you’re _not_ homeless?”  


“No, Shizuo. I’m _not_ homeless. Sorry to disappoint.”  


“Well that’s good, at least.” He took a puff of his cigarette as he sat down on the bench next to you. You have half a mind not to just grab the thing out of his hand and throw it. You cross your arms as he sits.  


“I don’t remember inviting you to sit with me.”  


“What am I, a vampire?”  


You let out a laugh, but it came out more strained than you intended.  


Another puff. “I’ll go if you want me to.”  


You shook your head, a little too enthusiastically, “It’s fine! I don’t mind. I’m just not feeling too great, I might be a bummer.”  


“You’re always a bummer.”  


“Hey-!”  


He laughed and your cheeks flushed, making him let out another quiet laugh at your expense. You playfully punched his arm, knowing it wouldn’t hurt him even if you put in all you’ve got.  


After a nice, comfortable silence, Shizuo spoke up. “So… what’s been bugging you?”  


“Hm?”  


“You know you said you weren’t… feeling great. Is everything okay?” He tried to ignore how stupid the question was. Of course everything wasn’t “okay,” he had found you crying on a bench in the middle of the night.  


“Oh… I don’t know, It’s kind of dumb. I wouldn’t want to bore you.”  


“Weren’t you the one to tell me it’s better to let things out?”  


“So now ‘Mr. Punch First Ask Questions Later’ wants to talk about his feelings?”  


Shizuo gave you a scowl and then turned away from you and focused on the lights of the city.  


“I was just trying to help…”  


You gave him a smile that he caught from the corner of his eye and put a hand on his shoulder.  


“I appreciate it, Shizuo. But I don’t really wanna talk about it. I’d rather just forget about this crappy week as a whole, to be honest. Thank you, though.” You awkwardly removed your hand, realizing you left it lingering on his shoulder too long for it to be normal.  


Shizuo gave you a nod as he flicked his now finished cigarette away. You frowned at the action, but then turned to him when he spoke.  


“Do you wanna take a walk, then? You know to… ‘forget.’”  


You smiled again, “I would love to take a walk with you.”  


Shizuo’s cheeks turned a light pink as he stood up, but thankfully for him you didn’t seem to notice. 

The walk started off kind of awkward and quiet, but after a bit you started to chat about random topics. Shizuo wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but he listened intently while you spoke, and you decided it was a hell of a lot better than wallowing in your sadness. Soon enough you started to get hungry and figured it would be a good time to start heading home. You mentally cursed yourself, wishing you had the foresight to bring some cash with you. Your mood got a bit dampened at the idea of going home. You didn’t want to leave just yet.  


You got the idea that Shizuo didn’t want you to, either, because he offered to buy you food. In an effort to be kind, you declined, but he didn’t give up. You gave him a wink saying that you would owe him one then and just shrugged, saying he didn’t mind.  


The problem was that it was almost 2 am. And nothing was going to be open this late. A quick walk into town confirmed this. You sighed, accepting defeat. You and Shizuo turned around, walking back in the direction of your house.  


“You’ll just have to take me out some other time then.” You gave him a playful smile and lightly nudged him with your elbow. He looked away from you, but you noticed a small smile on his face, too.  


“Yeah, I’m okay with that. How about tomorrow for breakfast?”  


You blushed, but then let out a little laugh. “Taking advantage of a lady during a time of emotional distress to snag a date? Sneaky. Can’t say I expected that from you, Shizuo.” You gave him a smirk and suddenly got very flustered.  


“No- No of course not- (Y/N) I wouldn’t-”  


You laughed again, a little harder this time, and pat his arm. “I know, I know. I understand I’m just too irresistible.” He regained his composure and put his hands in his pockets, agreeing with you.  


“W-wait you weren’t supposed to agree-”  


“Why not?”  


You hid your face from him and he smirked. “Shut uuup.”  


As you approached your door, you turned to Shizuo with a shy smile. “Thanks for sticking with me, I feel a lot better now.”  


“Glad I could help.” He put his hand up to ruffle your hair and you dodged him, making him laugh.  


“So um… Are we still on for that date?” You could barely look at him in the eye when you said that, your face holding the brightest brush you’ve had tonight.  


He gave you a thumbs up and a wink, “Totally. Does 8 sound good?”  


You giggled, “Yeah, that’s perfect. Thank you.” He shot you another cute smile and you just couldn’t help yourself.  


You gave him a hug, which was awkward in itself but made worse by the fact that he was just so much taller. He was a little surprised at first, but gladly returned the hug, having to lean down a bit but still able to wrap his arms around you. It was cute and soft, like he was purposefully trying to be as gentle as possible. You let out a content sigh and let go after a minute, both of you now very aware of the other’s nervous blushes. You said your goodbyes and then you frantically opened your door so you can be inside while you freak out.  


You entered your house with a stupid grin on your face and butterflies in your stomach. Tomorrow was going to be amazing. You hoped it could be a good ending to an otherwise not good week. As you got ready for bed, you realized that you never got an exact place for your breakfast date. You walked out from your room to grab your phone to give Shizuo a text about those details, wondering why you didn’t take it in your room with you. As you made your exit, realization struck.  


You left your phone at the park.  


Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute breakfast date for the homies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this part but all it took was one person saying they wanted to see it and now here i am.

The next morning, you woke up fairly early, feeling refreshed a lot better than you did yesterday. After running to the park in your pajamas to retrieve your phone, you saw that you had a larger number of missed calls and some texts from your roommate. That night, you two talked things out, which helped relieve a lot of your stress.   


And in an amazing turn of events, two of your professors changed the due dates to your assignments. Meaning that today you could 100% focus on your date.   


Remembering you had a date sent you into a panic. You can count the number of dates you’ve had on one hand: zero! It’s not like you haven’t hung out with Shizuo alone, but officially calling it a date made you nervous. You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself down. As you hopped out of bed to get ready, you wondered if Shizuo was nervous, too. 

You started walking to the restaurant a little earlier than you should have, worried about being late. You ended up getting there around 7:30, but that’s okay! Early is good! 30 minutes wasn’t too long. You could just wait outside and-   


It’s closed.   


The diner’s closed.   


You audibly groan, getting a few looks from people passing by. It’s the only place you know about in the area where you can get a typical American breakfast. Just when you thought your week was turning around!   


You sit down on a nearby bench and pull out your phone, ready to call Shizuo, when you hear your name being called. You look up and see Shizuo waving at you. You frown and point at the ‘closed’ sign on the Diner’s door, hopping up off the bench and walking to Shizuo. You both stop as he examines the sign. A frown slowly forms on his face.   


“Oh.”   


“Yeah…”   


You awkwardly shuffle your feet while he lights a cigarette. Suddenly, you get an idea of what you could do instead.   


“We could go back to my house- I went shopping the other day, so I have some stuff to make for breakfast.”   


“What about your roommate?”   


“They’re not home today, classes.”   


He took the cigarette out his mouth and blew some smoke to the right of him, before nodding to you, “Lead the way, then.” 

Luckily the walk back to your house was short, you were so hungry from not eating the night before. The both of you took your shoes off as you entered your house and you pointed over to your couch.   


“You can um… take a seat if you’d like. I’ll try to work fast, I’m starving.”   


He only nodded, but then quickly added, “Do you want any help?”   


The offer surprised you a bit, “You know how to cook?”   


Shizuo looked away from you, face going red. He stuttered, “Well- no- but...”   


You giggled, gesturing for him to follow you to the kitchen. “That’s okay! I can teach you.” You smiled and marched into the kitchen, Shizuo trailing behind.   


“Still feeling the American style?”   


Shizuo nodded and you put on a wide grin.   


“Good because I have-” you grabbed a box from out of the cabinet and held it up triumphantly, “Pancake mix!”   


Shizuo smiled, “Seems easy enough.”   


“Yup! I also have eggs and we can make muffins- oh! I almost forgot, I got chocolate chips to make cookies but we can use them for the pancakes!”   


You saw Shizuo’s face light up when you mentioned chocolate chips and suddenly he looked more determined.   


“Well then let’s get cooking!” You laugh, excitedly pulling out the stuff you needed to start. 

You’d assume that having an extra pair of hands would make things go more smoothly and quickly, but this definitely was not the case. Shizuo knew very little about cooking. He told you he usually ate out, anyway. You felt kind of bad, you always preferred home cooked meals.   


You started with the muffins, delicately measuring everything out and triple checking the instructions to make sure you got everything right. Shizuo watched you intently, trying to focus more on your actions and not how cute you looked being all focused on some muffins. A blush formed on his cheeks and he tried so hard to ignore that, too.   


Once you were happy with everything, you handed Shizuo the spoon. He looked at it funny and you giggled, “You can mix the battler and I’ll get started on the pancakes. We wanna make sure everything gets done around the same time, so nothing gets cold!”   


He nodded in response and took the bowl, sticking the spoon in and slowly starting to mix. Shizuo worked slowly and gently, worried he might break something. You wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to be so careful about it, but you didn’t want to break his concentration.   


After a few minutes, both of the batters were ready. You got out a muffin tin and began dropping big spoonfuls of batter in each space. You started to hum a tune while you worked, absentmindedly doing a little dance. Shizuo hadn’t realized he was staring until you slowly brought your dance to a stop, face hot from embarrassment. He looked away with a blush, sticking his hands in his pockets and mumbling an apology.   


Once the muffins were in the oven, you moved onto the pancakes. You were never too good at making the perfect pancake, but you tried your best. Once the pan was hot enough, you poured a little battle into the middle and waited while it cooked.   


“Look, I’m a master flipper.”   


“Hm?”   


Shizuo turned to you as you lifted the pancake with the spatula and flipped it in the air. You weren’t quick enough to catch, though, and you both watched as the whole pancake missed the pan and fell on the kitchen tile with a slapping noise. Shizuo immediately covered his mouth to stifle and laugh and you glared at him, but soon started laughing, too.   


You cleaned it up and continued with the rest of the pancakes, making sure to be a little less overzealous when flipping them. They didn’t all come out as beautiful, perfect circles, but you didn’t mind too much as long as they tasted good.   


Once those were done and plated, you moved onto the final piece of your breakfast: the eggs. You figured eggs would be easy for someone less experienced, so you gave this responsibility to Shizuo while you plated the pancakes and set the table.   


But you completely overestimated Shizuo’s abilities in the kitchen. Within minutes of leaving you heard a series of curse words and frustrated mumblings coming from the kitchen.   


“You good?”   


You heard an angry grunt and then the sound of an egg cracking. Looking into the kitchen, you saw Shizuo standing over the stove with egg dripping from his hand. You suppress a laugh as you go back into the kitchen.   


“You know you can ask for help, right?” He turns away from you as you walk up to him with your hands on your hips. He lets out a sigh, face going pink.   


“Can you… help… Please…” You smile, “Of course. Go wash your hands first, we don’t want shells!” He nodded and went to the sink, washing away the remains of the egg. Once he came back, calmer, you showed him how to properly crack an egg.   


“Just tap it, like this, okay?” You give the egg a soft, but firm, tap against the pan and then open it up, letting the contents fall out before throwing the shell away. Shizuo copied your actions, still hitting it a little too hard, but at least there wasn’t any shell.   


“Perfect! Now just kinda… flip it around until it’s cooked.” You grab a spatula and mess around with the eggs for a few minutes until it’s ready. “Ta-da! Decearing eggs.” He tilted his head in confusion and you laughed, “I’ll show you that video later.” 

Finally, breakfast was finished and you two sat down to eat. It was quiet at first, both of you very hungry from your hard work. It didn’t take long for the both of you to finish, which led into an almost hour long conversation. Neither of you had realized how much time had passed until Shizuo got a text from Tom.   


Oops, he’s late for work.   


You started talking about school and how annoying one of your professors was when you noticed Shizuo frowning at his phone.   


“What’s up?”   


He held his phone up in your direction, “I’m late for work.”   


You gasped, “Shoot- sorry! I didn’t mean to talk for so long. If you have to leave, you should have told me.”   


He shrugged. “It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention to the time.” He closed and pocketed his phone, standing up. “I can help you clean up.”   


“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you go-”   


“Don’t worry about it.” Shizuo rolled up his sleeves and began picking up some plates to move to the sink. You blinked, but then shrugged and got up, too. You had an inkling of the feeling that he didn’t want the date to end just yet. You didn’t either, but you felt bad keeping him when he had to go to work. 

Sadly, you couldn’t stretch out washing dishes for another hour, so the date soon came to an end. The two of you stood outside of your apartment, ready to say your goodbyes. It was quiet for a second before Shizuo spoke.   


“Thanks for inviting me over… Cooking is fun…”   


You smile, “I’m glad you think so!”   


“Maybe we can… do it again sometime?”   


You notice a light blush on his cheeks as one dusts yours. “Y-yeah of course!”   


There was a beat of silence before Shizuo pulled you into a hug, much like you did last night. Your smile never left your face as you hugged back. The moment was ruined by someone shouting Shizuo’s name.   


“Shizuo, come on! We were supposed to start almost an hour ago.”   


Shizuo’s eyes widen as parts from the hug, turning around to see Tom walking up the stairs. He looks a little flustered and you giggle.   


“I’m coming, hang on.” He turns his attention back to and leans down, planting a quick kiss on your cheek.   


“I’ll text you later.” You squeaked out a stuttered 'okay' and 'bye' and with that, he joined Tom. You watched as they disappeared down the steps with a hand over your now very red face.   
Needless to say, you spent all day hyperfixating on that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love writing about baking/cooking aaaaaa i didn't mean for the "date" to become the cooking part!!! but it happened and im sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's phone: i am lost.... i am lost.... 
> 
> This one shot relates to the izaya one i did a little while ago in it that im using them to practice writing these characters for a larger fic i wanna write later. Stay tuned for that.
> 
> Feedback appreciated, roast me in the comments! I'm not 100% on how to write Shizuo alskdjf


End file.
